


One Mistake Leads to Better Things

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (Not that we know what), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends turn Lovers, Desk Sex, Divorce, F/M, Itachi likes it, Izumi is kinky, Kinky sex, Leather Kink, M/M, Minor Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Not Beta Read, OC is not a good woman, POV Uchiha Itachi, Rin/Kakashi/Obito, Sasuke and Naruto are kinky too, She is a bitch, Threesome - F/M/M, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchihas Are Good, Uncorrupt Business Meets Corrupt Business, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, lots of characters, lots of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is unhappily married. His wife, very happy and frivolous.Forced into it by circumstances beyond his and even his parents' control, three years is too long to be unhappy. Cue Izumi's arrival and Itachi soon realises what he's been missing out on. And that includes seeing his brother.Good thing the Uchiha Corporation is so clean while the in-laws' company isn't so much. Never mess with an Uchiha, cause they'll get you back ten-fold. And then some.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Toneri, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	One Mistake Leads to Better Things

"Itachi!"

Itachi Uchiha couldn't help but silently sigh as he put the phone on loudspeeder. "Yes, Asami?" he asked his wife, trying to sound neutral even if he just wanted to growl. "What can I do for you?"

"My father has invited us to dinner this evening," she replied happily. "You will attend, won't you?"

It wasn't a question, it was an order. Just in the tone that irritated the man more than endeared him to say no. "Yes, my beloved," Itachi replied, almost gagging at the nickname

she expected to him to call her. "I will be there, but I'll have to come straight from work."

"Of course, my dear," Asami said. "Just remember to be promp and well looked. "I'll send you another suit for you to change in at work."

Itachi didn't bother to find out more. "See you tonight, beloved, I must return to work."

"Of course," she said. "Love you, 'Tachi."

He didn't reply, simply hung up.

Sitting back, Itachi groaned under his breath. Even if he was an Uchiha, with his wife and her family, however, even his stoic father Fugaku was known to let the mask slip. And his family was miserable even as his in-laws were deliriously happy at the Uchiha's expense.

The marriage wasn't Fugaku's idea. The Uchiha Corporation had done rather well in the technology and financial markets for decades, even surviving the crash of the economies by avoiding bad investments and even worse government contracts. So it wasn't like they needed the contract with the Akinowa Medical Corps, but the Uchiha were looking to break into that part of market through their technologies. Unfortunately, the company had made a lie of their entire reputation and the family that founded it were ambitious and greedy to the point of disgust. The Uchiha were uptight and traditional, but the Akinowa were frivolous and backstabbers. Fugaku's mistake was agreeing to the contract and collaboration, realising too late that the contract expected his eldest son to marry their daughter.

The patriarch, while stern and stoic who pushed both his children to their limits, would never have forced them to marry someone they didn't like, believing they deserved to marry for love like he did. Itachi's mother, Mikoto, was their father's fourth cousin and thus had been an Uchiha from birth, and she was kind and cheerful. Yet it hadn't been her who had changed the family to end arranged marriages. That honour belonged to Itachi's great-great uncle Madara Uchiha, who had formed the Uchiha Corporation and served as patriarch of the family. The old man was well into his nineties and still alive and even he hated the prospect of marrying off any of his family to the likes of the Akinowa.

But it happened and for the past three years, Itachi was miserable. His wife was just as frivolous and greedy as her family, so much so that she was a psychopathic in her devotion to her husband. She allowed him the space to be with his friends and parents, but when it came to his brother Sasuke, she denied him.

"He is a deviant," she once said. "Not fit to be in society and belongs in the dregs with that monster he hangs out with."

The Akinowa had tried to get Sasuke to marry another of their daughters, only for his younger brother to come out as gay and already dating his best friend since childhood, Naruto Uzumaki shortly before they could announce the engagement. Once again, Itachi's in-laws stepped in and forced the Uchiha to break off relations with his younger brother. Sasuke was already independent though, having taken to freelance photography and travelling since finishing high school and was earning enough money on his own to live. It didn't mean he didn't miss his family and they always knew where he was. In order to keep in with the Akinowa, however, the ties were minimal.

_If only there was a way to break it,_ Itachi sighed as he looked out the window. Just then there was a knock on the door, with the creaking indicating it was open.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Uchiha," his secretary, Ino Yamanaka, spoke. "But there is someone here to see you from our Kyoto branch."

Itachi's eyebrow rose. "I see," he replied. "Send them in."

The young blonde woman, who had gone to school with his younger brother, nodded and opened the door further. Who stood in led Itachi's eyes to widen.

The last time he had seen his fifth cousin Izumi, she'd been short with just as short hair and big black eyes wearing ill-fitting dresses and scrapped knees, trying to calm down Sasuke who was restless after falling and hurting himself. That was fifteen years ago when they were thirteen and just waking up. Both had been close friends, forming a terrifying trio with their other cousin Shisui, all smart and capable. Then puberty hit and Izumi confessed to liking him. Itachi didn't know how to react but the next day she pretended it hadn't happened as she said she was moving with her parents to Kyoto. That was the last time they saw each other.

And here she was today. Her hair was long and loose down her back, wearing a form-fitted black skirt down her knees and a suit jacket over a violet top and Her black eyes were covered in violet framed glasses. She was beautiful and for a moment, Itachi's heart skipped a beat.

"Itachi," Izumi smiled. "It's good to see you."

Itachi also smiled. "Izumi, what brings you to Tokyo?"

"Your father has transferred me to work here in the Development Department," she replied. "Specifically the financial aspects in the medical technology division."

"I see," Itachi said. "You have expertise in that then?"

"Graduated top of my glass in Finance and Accounting at Kyoto University," she chuckled. "Also have high honours in financial forensics and tax law. Your father seemed rather happy when my parents spoke my skills up accurately when he asked for an expert last week."

"Father asked for an expert?" that made Itachi frown. "For what reason?"

Izumi chuckled. "My department discovered some discrepancies through our branch coming from Tokyo. Turns out there is a leak in the funds going through the company's collaboration with another company. They tried to cover it up but I was asked to come in and investigate."

"You've done it before?"

Izumi nodded. "The Kyoto branch works closely with Hyuuga Enterprises and managed to work with Hiashi Hyuga's genius nephew Neji to discover that several members of the Otsutsuki Corporation were stealing funds from right out under them. That's why the Otsutsuki are in liquidation and Toneri now works for the Hyugas."

Itachi's eyes widened again. "That was you?" he asked in surprise. "I'd read about it but thought it was all on Neji."

"Well, it was a collaboration effort but I gave the credit to Neji since he was the first one to bring it to his uncle," Izumi chuckled again. "All it did was prove why I'm here."

That puzzled Itachi. "But I am the CFO of the company," he said. "Why wouldn't I be informed of this?" he asked.

"Because the leak is coming from someone close to you," Izumi replied.

"The Akinowas?"

"From what I looked at before I arrived this morning, seems most likely," she said. "I'll need your permission to access the files."

Itachi stood. "You'll have more than that. I'll accompany you to accounting and speak with Kakuzu as well. My wife's spending has been troubling me for a while. I'm not made of money after all."

Izumi smiled. "I heard about your marriage," she replied. "I guess congratulations are not in order?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, I am vastly happy without them."

Making his way around the desk, Itachi made his way for the door. "Meantime, I'd like to hear how you've been and why you wear glasses."

Izumi chuckled. "Let's be professional, Itachi," she replied. "But I suppose it doesn't hurt. After all, we were close once."

Itachi's heart skipped again. "Yeah, we were."

Proceeding down to talk with the money man of the company, the two old friends talked before getting to business of finding out what was truly going on inside the Uchiha Corporation.

* - * - * - *

Itachi didn't make it to dinner with his wife and in-laws, cancelling at the last minute due to unexpected business that couldn't be delayed, instead staying the night at his parents and talking with his father over bringing Izumi in over his head, though was satisfied. Next day, Itachi's father-in-law came directly to his office trying to find out what this urgent business was that it upset his daughter. He didn't give an answer, sending him to talk to Fugaku, who happened to be out of the office on other business and to come back when it was more convenient, which was delayed day by day, week by week. Itachi did go home a few times, but spent more time at his parents and then Izumi's apartment looking through the numbers.

The few anomalies that bothered Kakuzu but hadn't come to Itachi's attention enough really were more than met the eye and together with Izumi, they found the holes they were looking for. And then three months after she returned to Kyoto, the pair cracked it. The money was being funnelled not through Uchiha Corporation but through one of the hospitals just on the periphery of their interests and run by Doctor Tsunade Senju. The head doctor wasn't involved, but one of her department heads, Asami's uncle Hibachi, was. In joy, and slightly inebriated by two glasses of red wine, Izumi kissed Itachi.

Pulling back, she blushed. "Sorry, I was excited."

Itachi smiled. "Don't apologise," he replied. "I rather liked it."

Izumi turned to her, the blush growing. "I want to do it again," she said.

"Then don't." Itachi said, bringing her lips back to hers.

They quickly fell into bed together, naked and hands all over each other. Itachi kissed her breasts, Izumi sucked his cock. Soon he was in her, going slow and eventually speeding up until they reached completion, crying out one another's names. After a brief rest, they were on each other again, cumming three times together that night in ecstasy before collapsing together. And doing it again for the next few nights.

They didn't use any protection.

* - * - * - *

Itachi sat in his father's office as the older man silently went through the report in front of him. Izumi would've been present but wasn't feeling well this morning and she'd agreed to stay home and rest as it was likely something she'd eaten the night before.

It was two weeks after discovering the link that the report was finished and Itachi was rather pleased. He was glad his father had brought in Izumi, and from the look on Fugaku's face, he was too.

As he finished, Fugaku pressed a button. "Rin, please find Obito and Kakashi," he spoke to his secretary. "I want that paperwork up here right now and off to the District Attorney this afternoon."

"Yes, sir," Rin replied, who was likely already dialing the office of the co-heads of the legal department (who she was also dating together, and were dating each other). "I'll get right on it."

Fugaku hung up and looked at his son. "I take it the divorce papers are ready?"

Itachi smirked. "I had Nagato and Konan draw them up this morning. Kisame was rather pleased when I told him."

"He never liked her, did he?" Fugaku smirked.

"None of us like her," Itachi said, returning the smirk. "We only agreed because it was the only way to break into the medical market easily. And I know for a fact that she hasn't lived up to the expectations of being a wife."

"Three years and she thinks we don't know she was psychologically trying to damage you," the old man chuckled. "You remember Sakura Haruno and Karin Uzumaki?"

Itachi nodded. "The girls who used to chase after Sasuke when he was a teenager?"

Fugaku nodded. "Sakura and Karin may have been obsessed with your brother but at least they were willing to let go when he got together with Naruto. Now, they are both interns to Doctors Senju and Orochimaru and are in quite healthy relationships with others."

"And are two of Sasuke's closest friends?"

"Yes," Fugaku replied. "But even back then, they still make your wife smarter. You can't pamper someone their entire life and expect them to be a symbol of feminity."

Itachi chuckled. "Then you are okay with Asami not getting anything from me?"

"Her family broke my trust," the old man growled. "They deserve nothing."

Itachi didn't say anymore, standing and returning to his office. He was surprised to see Izumi there, still more pale than her regular self (an Uchiha trait along with dark hair and black eyes) though nevertheless better than this morning when he left for work. The expression on her face was uncertain.

"What's wrong, Izumi?" Itachi asked, coming up to her.

She looked at him. "I'm pregnant."

Itachi's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"

Izumi nodded. "I just got my test results. I'm going to have a baby."

Itachi hugged her and smiled. "We're going to have a baby."

Izumi frowned. "But you're still married," she said after she was released from the hug.

"Not for long," he smiled. "Father's moving forward with the plans."

The woman smiled. "Fugaku moves quickly when he's angry."

"I know," Itachi smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke is going to be getting the exclusive story to sell."

Izumi laughed. Itachi soon joined her, eventually falling into his seat, pulling the woman he had fallen in love with these past few weeks into his arms. She accepted it and her head fell to her lover's shoulder.

"We're going to be parents," she said, still having trouble believing it.

Itachi nodded. "We are. And I have no regrets."

Izumi looked at her. "Then neither do I," she stood up and went to the door, turning to look at him. "Should we celebrate?"

Itachi picked up the phone. "Ino," he said. "Go take a long break and call up Sasuke, I want him here by lunchtime."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha," the blonde woman replied. "Have fun with Ms. Izumi."

"You know me too well," he chuckled. "But how did you guess?"

"Only because you two have the same look my friends have with their partners and what people say I have with my boyfriend," his secretary replied. "Your secret is safe with me."

The click of the door being locked could be heard on the phone as well as in the office. Itachi looked up to see Izumi removing her jacket and skirt. "Thank you," he said and hung up.

Itachi then stood up and removed his jacket and tie, unbuttoning his shirt as Izumi removed her top, leaving her in a bra and knickers which she quickly began removing. Itachi didn't bother removing his shirt, instead dropping his pants and boxer briefs and sitting on his mostly empty desk before claiming his lover's lips as his hands came to her breast. Izumi crawled onto his lap and removed the hair tie and allowing his hair to loosen as well.

"Sound proof?" she asked.

Itachi smirked. "No one above me, no one below me."

"Good," she said as her hand came to his hardening erection. "Cause I want to celebrate hard on this desk."

Itachi had never been a kinky man before, but being with Izumi changed that. "You've wanted to fuck on my desk?" he asked, groaning as her hand rubbed his cock.

"And many, many, MANY other things," Izumi smirked. "I'm sure you'll be up to it."

"I look forward to knowing those things," he said as he was guided to her vagina, groaning when he entered her, meeting her groans. "But for now, I'll take this."

Izumi smirked. "Then take it."

* - * - * - *

Six months later, Itachi stood in his parents' private garden with his new wife, who was seven months pregnant and showing through her gown she wore. It was a private ceremony, with only close friends and family in attendance. Sasuke was there sitting with his boyfriend Naruto, who was wearing a black outfit with an orange outlining (his favourite colour and actually suited the blond), alongside Sakura Haruno and her boyfriend, his secretary Ino and her boyfriend Sai, Nagato and his friends Konan and Yahiko, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu. His parents were sitting among them as well, with Obito, Rin and Kakashi as well as Shisui and his boyfriend. With Izumi's parents and siblings were Neji Hyuga, his girlfriend Tenten, Hinata Hyuga and her boyfriend Toneri, her younger sister Hanabi and their father Hiashi. Also sitting there where Shikamaru Nara and his wife Temari. Old Madara Uchiha sat in his cushioned seat, unable to sit with the others due to his advancing age, attended to by his assistant Zetsu.

It was a bit much for a private ceremony, but for Itachi it was better than his first wedding had gone. He'd rather these people here than who attended that disaster. And Izumi's guests were very good as well, having already gotten along with Itachi's guests just as much. Sakura and Ino in particular were already getting along with Tenten, Hinata and Temari while Shikamaru and Neji were also getting along surprisingly with Sasuke and Naruto (though Itachi would later find out they'd known each for years).

Itachi smiled throughout it and stayed close to Izumi, always within reaching distance of one another. They looked into each other's eyes often and the world melted away for a moment. At one point, he found himself on the edge of the party looking on. Sasuke came up to him and smiled.

"Not exactly how Dad planned things, right brother?" Itachi asked him.

The younger Uchiha chuckled. "We wanted the Akinowa gone. Getting a new daughter-in-law and a grandchild was just a bonus."

"Indeed," the older man smiled. "But having you back in our lives was the true reward."

"And you as well, Aniki," Sasuke replied. "You were never happy with Asami and I knew without being able to see you. And now, here you are, with someone who you can challenge and understands you. Only other people I know you for you are Shisui and myself."

Itachi nodded. "And yet I can't say the same for you."

Sasuke looked over to where Naruto was standing with Neji and Shikamaru, who were surprisingly smiling at the blond's conversation. "I don't even understand myself, Aniki," he said. "But the Dobe does. Just like how I only understand him."

Izumi then came up to both of them. "Then hold onto that happiness, Sasuke," she told her new brother-in-law. "And keep it close to your heart."

The younger Uchiha chuckled. "It got me through these past three years," he replied. "I think I can handle eternity." Sasuke then walked away, going to speak with his parents, who were talking with Kakashi and Obito.

For a while the couple stood together, not saying anything. Eventually Izumi broke the silence.

"When I was fifteen, I dreamed of my wedding and all that time, I saw you as my husband," she said. "I never thought it would come true."

Itachi nodded. "I once dreamed my wedding would look like this. Small, to the point, with only my friends and family with me," he then looked at Izumi. "And you were the bride as well. Glowing and beautiful, though without the glasses of course."

Izumi smiled, her right hand going to her glasses. "And yet, you love them, don't you?" she asked, a hint of lust beneath them.

Itachi's heart skipped and he felt the heat rushing. "Later," he said. "When it's only us."

"Only us," she smiled, her right hand returning to brush her stomach. "For a while."

"Forever," Itachi said. "Even with our child. We are forever."

He then took her hand. She smiled. "Well then, let's go mingle again, my husband. Then we shall try the leather."

Itachi smirked. "I look forward to that."

* - * - * - *

There is an old saying:

"One mistake can lead to better things."

The Uchiha Corporation made that mistake once and paid for it. Now, they were going better and when Itachi Uchiha eventually rose to the role of CEO and Director, his wife Izumi would be the CFO, and the Corporation would be the only business in history to remain clean, even as rivals like the Akinowa learned that being corrupt and fraudulent doesn't lead to rewards.

Sasuke Uchiha stood watching his brother and sister-in-law as they danced to the slow music with most of the couples. He himself was dancing with Naruto, who was amazingly good with slow dance (it was why they began dating since their Senior Year Dance) and couldn't help but smile.

"Should I stop praying for Itachi's happiness then?" Naruto asked, as he too glanced at Itachi and Izumi.

"Dobe," Sasuke chuckled. "Never stop praying for him or ours. You should never stop."

"Teme," the blond smiled. "Just wanted to make sure."

The young Uchiha smiled and glanced again at his brother. "Just continue to pray that no one breaks them apart. I can only handle being away from my family for so long."

"I know, Sasuke," Naruto replied. "Which is why I'm glad the Uchihas aren't complete bastards and not greedy, self-righteous arseholes either."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "Dobe, would it have stopped you?" he asked.

"No," Naruto smiled. "I'm just as stubborn as you are, Teme. And I have no intention to let you go, even if I have to do everything myself."

"Be thankful you didn't have to," the Uchiha smiled. "Itachi and Izumi have found each other and my family is safe from scum who call me a deviant and you a monster. But hypocrites pay, that's karma."

Sasuke had found many things about the Akinowa, including his now ex-sister-in-law, in the past three years and with Naruto's connections to the Hyugas and Naras would've published the story that would've opened the scandal. He was glad his father had moved first because this way it didn't taint his brother in any way. The Uchiha stayed clean and all was right with the world.

Naruto then smiled. "So?" he asked. "Think they do normal stuff?"

Sasuke frowned. "You want me to speculate on my brother's sex life?" he asked quietly.

The blond chuckled. "Teme, just for a moment."

"Fine," he then looked at Itachi and Izumi. "Yeah, they do kinky shit. What they do, compared to us, is probably more."

"Who'd have thought Itachi would be into it," Naruto replied. "But we all have a dark side."

"We do," Sasuke agreed. "But I'm not willing to find out."

"Same," the blond nodded. "At least not on purpose," he winked.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

The pair chuckled, all the while, Itachi and Izumi continued to dance even as the music changed to another slow number. They had each other and that was enough. And for a family like the Uchiha, that was more than okay.

  
* - * - * - *

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read some of my previous Naruto stories, I have mentioned that I am rarely nice to Itachi. But I wanted to do something extra nice for him and I've had this idea for about four years now. And I wanted to write a nice Itachi/Izumi story too because it is a rare pairing. And to mix in, a hell of lot of other pairings that don't play a role as such but why not.
> 
> Today, after failing in a DC Comics and a Star Trek story, I decided to go through my notes and realised this deserved to be written. My hands glided over the keyboard without distraction and I am publishing it earlier than normal because I want to sit down and watch The Rise of Skywalker tonight and maybe one of the Naruto anime movies afterwards. So here it is.
> 
> Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Leave kudos :)
> 
> Tomorrow will be my last story for the month. How would you feel about a very dark, very explicit Naruto story? So explicit and dark, with horror themes and dubious content that I might frighten myself? Tell me in the comments :) I want to hear it ;)


End file.
